Nightmare war
by Jennywise The dancing clown
Summary: 9 nightmares from Undertait, exe, Fnaf SL, Bendy, And yandere and other nightmares are at war and have to stop the evil Mercy! Mother nightmare, Mercy's sister is helping the nightmares though! As well as the elders. WARNING: Random, Oc, lemons, Sonadow, freddyxfoxy, Mpreg, blood, gay, out of character.
1. The lost boy

The begin

Season 1

Um hello?… hello hello? Oh hi! Welcome to your first night is Five nights at Freddy's… Nah I'm just playing! But I do want to tell the tale of how 9 nightmares took down a powerful god named Mercy. One of the most powerful god is the whole entirely cosmosis. Our story begins with a nine-year-old boy named Jack, Son of Frisk the first human to fall in the underground. Now the stories of the 9 nightmare or should I say "The Littlest Nightmares" may seem goofy but Grand! I'M YOUR HOST NIGHTMARESONADOW! AND THIS IS THE TELL OF THE NIGHTMARES THAT saved the world!

Jack: Macky what are you doing?

Macky: Trying to do a handstand. *Falls.* Dang it.

Jack: *Chuckles.* Why?

Macky: Cuz I want to be just like mommy when I grow up!

Jack: Hehehe!

Macky: *Smiles his sweat five-year-old smile.* (You know big smile, missing tooth in the front row.)

Jack: Macky! You're making me gayly!

Macky: *Gasp.* Your gay!?

Jack: Wait what no! And if I was there's nothing wrong with that.

Macky: Oh… Then why did you say you were gayly?

Jack: Gay also means happy. *Smiles.*

Macky: Oh now I get it.

Jack: Ha!

Frisk: What are you two talking about?

Macky: MOMMY!*Runs to her and hugs her.*

Frisk: *Hugs back.* I missed you two Macky. *Smiles.*

Jack: Hay mom. *Has a hand in his gap pocket.*

Frisk: Oh so you don't give me hugs any more?

Macky: Jack is gay.

Frisk: !?

Jack: *Facepalms.* Gayly, I'm gayly mom.

Frisk: Oh! But if you were gay then there's nothing wrong with that.

Jack: THAT'S WHAT I TOLD HIM!

Macky: HAHA!

Frisk: Ok! Calm down you two.

Macky: Mommy Can I go out side?

Frisk: Yeah but go put on a coat, it's cool.

Macky: Ok! *Gets coat then runs out.*

Macky ran outside on the sidewalk.

?: Hay where you going Macky?

Macky: Mr. Papyrus!

Papyrus: Hay there Macky Mick Mack! Where's your brother?

Macky: At home.

Papyrus: Ha! No fun!

Macky: Yeah… Jack is gay… ly…. He's gayly.

Papyrus: Jacky? Gayly? Never thought of that! He always seemed like the boring one.

Macky: Hahahahaha!

Papyrus: Oh well. See ya soon Macky Mick Mack! *Walks away.*

Macky: Bye! *Skips on the sidewalk.*

Later The streets became empty with only Macky. Macky looked around to see that everyone was gone. He had a bad feel and decided to go back home. When he turned he saw a bark women just a few feet away from him.

Macky: H-Hello?

The women left up her face just to reveal a bark face with only two all wight wide eyes.

Women: Hello child!

Macky: Hi!

Women: Are you lost?

Macky: No I'm just heading back home now.

Women: Oh! Need help finding your way home!?

Macky: No ma'am I'm good.

Women: I Insist! (She said in a more hungry way.)

Macky: No I'm ok.

Women: I said! *Grads his arm.* I Insist!

Macky: *Takes a knife and cuts her arm.*

Women: AAAAAAH! *Throws him.*

Macky: *Hits the ground and starts crying from the pain on his face.*

Women: *Heals.* Don't worry once I eat you I will rebuild myself and become stronger! *Walks to him slowly.*

Macky: *Trying to crawl away.*

Women: And with enough kids to eat and power I gain. *Stops in front of Macky.*

Macky: *Looks up at her, Scared.*

Women: *Chuckles.* Not even my sister can Kill me.

Macky: *Stairs at her.*

Women: *Grows a mouth with hundreds of sharp teeth.*

Macky: *Crying.*

….. Macky starts to scream as the women eats him.

Meanwhile…

Frisk: Jack get your brother it's geting bark and dinner is ready.

Jack: K. *Walks outside.* Macky!? Time to come inside!

Jack walk for 2 minute until he saw a trail of blood.

Jack: What the!? *Follows it.*

Jack stopped and dropped to his knees when he saw where it lead to. Macky's ripped up body.

Jack: *Crying.* M-Macky! NOOO!

Few hours later…

Frisk: *Crying.*

Everyone: *Comforting her.*

Jack was in his room sitting, crying, back against the wall, with Macky's action figure in his hand.

Jack: I should of been with him.

After that day Frisk and Jack has changed. Especially Jack. But one thing for sure is when They find out who did this… they will kill the. Welp that's it for today guys tomorrow We will we start on The 2 next hero nightmares But until then DON'T LET THE NIGHTMARES BITE!


	2. The sonadow twins

So The second and third nightmares are the coolest nightmare's and they are, Lilly and Lizzy. They are twins and the daughters of Shadow and Sonic the hedgehogs. The kids call them the Sonadow Twins… And they don't get bullied cuz first of all They are too damn cute, Second of all They know how to fight, third of all they are pretty cool to hang out with. Now time to learn how they became part of the time! WHAAAAAAT! Sorry had to.

Lizzy: Two five plus three six is…?

Lilly: 16! -_-

Lilzzy: No!

Lilly: Yes!

Lizzy: *Ignores her.* Five times five is Twenty-Five. Three times three times three times three times three times three is eighteen.

Lilly: : |

Lizzy: *Thinking.*

Lilly: Mom! Lizzy forgot how to add!

Lizzy: IT'S CALLED EXPONENTS!

Shadow: What's going on?

Lilly: Lizzy is slow!

Lizzy: Exponents!

Shadow: !

Lilly: What the heck is a exponent!?

Lizzy: You don't know cuz your not learning 6th grade math!

Lilly&Lizzy: : (

Shadow: Lilly don't call your sister slow again! Lizzy if you explain to her what exponents are then she wouldn't be confused! You two act like rivals!

Lilly: What if she is my rival!?

Lizzy: I wouldn't have a problem with that! : )

Lilly: Why you!

Shadow: *Grabs both their hands.*

Lilly: *Scared.*

Lizzy: Um… mom?

Shadow: /

Lilly&Lizzy: *Scared.**Trying to get out his grip.*

Later…

They are now grounded again. They have to spinned a whole weak together and if they don't get along then the more stuff will be taking away from them and the closer Shadow will make them… Like sleep in the same bed holding each other.

Night…

Shadow and Sonic was sleeping peacefully together in their rooms. Lilly and Lizzy was sleeping in their own beds.

Lilly: zzzzz.

Something pulls her foot.

Lilly: *Wakes up.* Stop it Lizzy!

Lizzy: *Wakes up.* I'm not doing anything.

Lilly: Then who's pulling my foot?

Lizzy: Not me.

Lilly: Yeah right.*Snifs.* Ugh! And stop farting! It really stinks!

Lizzy: Stop making things up. *falls back to sleep.*

Lilly: *Sleep.*

Something pulls her halfway off the bed.

Lilly:*Wakes up. Panting. Looks around.*

With Shadow and Sonic…

Shadow: zzzzzz

Sonic: zzzzz

Something walks in. It put it's hand on the bed making its way up Shadow's body. She put her hand on his belly and did something to make Shadow Jump in his sleep.

With Lilly…

Lilly: *Looking under the bed.*

As she looked under the bed the door slowly opened a little.

Lilly: *Gasp. Left up head.*

Something is whispering behind the boor.

Lilly: *wispers.* L-Lizzy. *Scared.*

Swich…

Shadow: *Sweating and Panting. Puts hand on belly.*

Swich…

Lilly: Lizzy…

Lizzy: *Wakes up and looks at Lilly.* What do you want?

Lilly: *Shaking.*

Lizzy: Lilly? *Sits up.* Are you alright?

Lilly: *Points. Wispers.* There's something behind the door.

Lizzy: *Looks at door.* I don't see anything.

Lilly: *Wispers.* It's right there!

Lizzy: *gets up and walks to door.*

Lilly: Lizzy, No!

Lizzy: Look, There's nothing here, see? *Snifs.* Ugh! It's that smell again!

Lilly: *Wispers.* Oh my gosh… Lizzy...it's standing behind you!

Lizzy: *Turns Slowly.*

The door slams as a lady bite Lizzy.

L&L: AAAAAAAAAAHH!

Swich…

Sonic: *Wakes up.* Shadow… Shadow wake up.

Shadow: *Wakes up.* Hu!?

Sonic: Did you hear that?

Shadow: Hear what?

Lizzy: AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Lilly: HEEEEELP!

Shadow and Sonic jumped out of bed and ran to the girls room. Shadow burst through the door and saw Lilly fall to the ground out of mid air.

Lilly: Ow ah!

Lizzy was in the corner looking like she got knocked out.

Shadow ran to Lilly as Sonic went to Lizzy.

Shadow: Lilly, you ok!?

Lilly: Ow!

Lizzy: *Wakes up.* AAAAAHH LET ME GO!

Sonic: Hay, hay! It's ok!

Lizzy: *Crying.*

Sonic: *Holding her.* It's ok.

Shadow: Lilly! What happened hun?

Lilly: Something tried to Kill us!

Lizzy: It bit me on the neck!

Sonic: I don't see a bite mark.

Lizzy: …*Feels her neck. No blood looks at Lilly.*

Lilly was rubbing her left cheek then looked at her hand like something was supposed to be there. She looked at Lizzy. And that's when they new something was definitely wrong.

Wow! Short but wow! Now next time we learn about the fourth, fifth, and, sixth nightmares. So… stay tuned for that! DON'T LET THE NIGHTMARE'S BITE!


End file.
